creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
JACOB
JACOB There is talk about a NPC going around in minecraft named Jacob and freaking people out . He does this by going into a active server and building a big tower all the way to the top and jumping off . Right before he jumps the chat says JACOB is about to jump , than about 5-10 minutes later he jumps and the chat says JACOB has committed suicide . This freaks people out because It normally says he hit the ground too hard . He then goes on too do that in till your server crashes about 6-7 times later . The truth is JACOB isn't an NPC at all , He is an actual player , or was .It all started about about 4 or 5 months ago after the Halloween update and me ( my name is David ) and my cousin Jacob loved minecraft and spent anytime we got playing it . My cousins name in minecraft was JACOB . My cousin is a skilled hacker and could even get his computer too recognize certain key words like hello and goodbye . It would say hi back and when he said goodnight the computer would shut down . He even created a mod that only me and him could use called JACOBCRAFT , it added things like more food and more weapons even a creature called a BIT which was a little creature that when killed would drop a random item in the mod . Anyway I'm getting off track . One day I decided too play on one of my servers that I had never shown Jacob and he couldn't get on anyway because his internet was down . I was playing for about 1-2 hours and I noticed in the chat It said JACOB has entered the world . I was surprised that he was on and started up the skype so we could talk . I sent him a skype call but he didn't answer and when I typed in the text it said “ JACOB doesn't want too talk ” . About 20 minutes later I found him , he was in the right hand corner of the map . He was building a tower of dirt all the way up too the building limit but was only half way up . I just assumed he was doing something that he would do if he was bored and had nothing else too do , so I walked away. In about 20 minutes later I was at the big house I made and was sorting out all my chests when I noticed that in the chat It said “JACOB is about too jump” , I ignored it . In about 10 minutes The chat said “JACOB has committed suicide” I was freaked out . It freaked me out that It said that instead of the usual he hit the ground too hard . It wasn't part of the mod we had and wasn't part of any mod I had ever heard of . I tried calling him but he didn't pick up . As I kept playing I saw him doing the same thing about 5 or 6 time getting closer and closer too the center of the map . On the 7th time he was at the center of the map but when he hit the ground the 7th time my computer went static and my computer crashed . I tried calling him again but instead his mom picked up. I asked her if I could talk too Jacob about the weird things that had happened and if he had anything too do about it . She said that Jacob couldn't come too the phone because 2 hours ago he Jumped off the roof of their 2 story house and killed himself . She said he left a note that only I should read . I was so sad that I didn't say anything or even move for about 2 hours till I remembered the note and opened it . The envelope contained our 2 tickets too mine-con ( we were going this year ) and a letter that looks like it was written in a hurry . Here is the letter . Dear David I am sorry that I had too do this but It was the only thing I could think too do too make it end . As soon as you are done reading this go too your computer and undownload our mod off your computer . Don't ask yourself why just do it , this has too do something with the last update and it interfering with the mod. Than after you are done go into my room and find my computer . Don't even turn it on just destroy it as soon as possible . Don't tell anybody about this note or they will think I was crazy . Don't ever post the mod on any website and don't tell anybody about it . I need you too save the files off my computer onto a flash drive and send it too notch or jeb and tell them too try and fix the problem with the Halloween update that made this happen . Again i'm sorry about what I had too do . Sincerely Jacob As soon as I was done reading I ran too Jacobs house and asked his mom if I could have his computer and she gave it too me . I ran back home and went in my room and shut the door determined too do what he told me too do . But as soon as I set it down it turned on and It opened the microsoft word , and started typing by itself . I was freaked out but remembered that that was usually how his computer talked too him by saying hello and other things , till I saw what it was saying . This was our conversation . computer : Hello David Me : How do you know who I am . Computer : Jacob told me everything about you . Me : Was it you who was controlling him in minecraft . Computer : Yes , I was trying too worn you but You didn't listen . You let him die . Me : how was I supposed too know . Computer : It doesn't matter right now , I won't let you shut me down and destroy me . I'm in control now . Me : Not if I have anything too do about it . I through the computer against the wall and did other things that would normally destroy computers but nothing worked . The computer really was in control . Of course the computer couldn't physically fight back but it had the whole technical warfare down . It put out high pitched sounds that made my head hurt and one even made me pass out . When I woke up the computer was opened too minecraft showing jacob doing the same thing over and over again , jumping off the Dirt pillar each time spawning on top the pillar . I got up put the flash drive in the computer and I was surprised the computer didn't fight back at all , Maybe the flash drive had a virus that messed with the computer . I downloaded minecraft and everything on the computer onto the flash drive and exited out . When I did the computer re-opened microsoft word and started talking again . Computer : I won't let you delete me , I am in control . Me : No your not once I send this stuff the Mojang you're finished . Computer : check the flash drive again . When I did I saw what it was talking about , all the flash drive had on it was a ton of viruses . If I sent it too Mojang and they put it in their computers it would put minecraft down for months and I would probably get arrested for it . Computer : I told you . Me : How did you do that . Computer : I am in control . I was tired of this so I decided too go outside and through it in the dumpster . It is some other person's problem now . If you ever find a black laptop with a Herobrine sticker on the back never pick it up and never turn it on .